Person-ified
by Starjargon
Summary: Both were created from the unwillingly given genetic material of their fathers. Both were created to be nothing more than killing machines. But both just needed someone to treat them like a person. This could be the start of something terrifying... or absolutely amazing. K plus for mentions of past experiences.


**A/N** \- HELLO ALL MY WONDERFUL LOVELIES! It's been... longer than a while! Lost full access to a computer, then life got... crazy. Now I have partial access to a computer, life's still crazy, and my muse has cobwebs we need to try to shake off. Anyway, I was reading X-Force, and mentally chastising Logan for not stopping X-23 like he should have, and got feels that needed to come out. And since X-23's one of my favourite mutants (along with Nightcrawler, Mystique, Emma Frost, Beast, Nightcrawler, Magneto, Blindfold, Young Nightcrawler, Bruiser/Molly Hayes, Shadowcat, Quicksilver, and of course, Nightcrawler) I decided she needed a friend. And also she's got a few (though much darker) similarities to another one of my favourite characters from Doctor Who, so why not?

 **NB** \- I've not seen the film "Logan," but I've seen 1 trailer and it seems to me X-23's in it, but I'm not sure- please don't spoil me, but also know if you don't know who she is, this will make little sense to you... unless you read my spoiler-y story and/or explanation at the bottom. If you do know, I see this as before New York for her, or even AU, because she needs some good in her life! Also, this is short and almost pure dialogue and an exercise for the rusty muse more than anything, so if you've made it through my babbling thus far... enjoy and review!

* * *

"So, you did have a mother?"

"No- well- she gave birth to me."

"Isn't that what mothers do?"

"I am just a recombination of my… of Weapon X's genes. Sarah Kinney was the doctor who created my embryo from his rearranged DNA and then carried me to term."

"So… she made you and gave birth to you… and raised you… but she's not your mother?"

"…"

"I'm a replication of my father's genes too. But a machine made me. Born a weapon."

"So was I. The perfect killing machine."

"Me too. Although, since I've been travelling, I've found out _he_ was the one everyone should've been worried about."

"Why?"

"Well, he's fought bigger wars than I've ever dreamed of- done things that whole galaxies still speak about. Me, I'm just a girl who knows how to win in a fight."

"My… " _father"_ doesn't even know I exist. But I've spent my life studying him. And from what I know, I can't see why anyone would want another one of us around. We're nearly invincible."

"Hard to kill, or even hurt…"

"Instinctual."

"Never surrender."

"The deadliest creature…

'that I've ever seen'

"that I've ever seen."

"Yeah."

"… yeah."

"So… I'm Jenny. Donna, that's my dad's mate, she named me Jenny. Convinced my dad I was a person, and he convinced me I was more than I was created to be. What about you?"

"X-23. I'm the 23rd attempt at replicating Weapon X. The Wolverine."

"Ooh, daunting name, that. So what, you go by X-23? Or just X? Or do you use some type of tribute to your dad? Wolvie? The Honey Badger? The Weasel?"

"My mother… before she died… I… but she still… even though she was dying and it was my fault…she said…"

"… Hey. What'd your _mom_ say to you when _you_ were all she had left?"

"She... told me I was a person, too. Laura. She said my name is Laura."

"Well, Laura," Jenny smiled brightly, no wariness or doubt in her eyes, "I think this is the start of my first real friendship." She held out her once weapon-ready, combat trained hand, now ready to heal and teach, as her father did before her, and capable of both the good and bad every other person possesses.

Laura Kinney shook it.

* * *

 ***SPOILER FILLED EXPLANATION*:** X-23 is the genetically replicated "daughter" of Wolverine. She is trained as a weapon from birth, with even a name being withheld from the "asset." Her claws are coated with metal (just her claws) and she is deprived of most "irrelevant" human contact except from her Sensei, and mother, who she kills when chemically triggered (she later informs her "cousin" that she blacks out when she smells this trigger and when she wakes everyone is dead.") Like Jenny, her "father" takes a protective stance for her once he realises she's not just a killing machine, but unfortunately training runs deep and her father is Wolverine... who takes a long time to realize he needs to take a proactive stance. Before she even finds him, however, she has to make her own way in the cruel, cruel world and uses her body as the object she's always taught she was, with very few people even learning her name (actually, I don't think she would really speak even this much at once, preferring the minimalist approach like Logan) before Wolverine takes her to the X-Men. Her mother also only partially treats her like a person whilst she grows up, only finally apologizing and preparing to truly save her daughter right before her death.


End file.
